


For good

by eileenstorm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love my city so why not?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Blood, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Use, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Tattoos, Work In Progress, barcelona, bucky has depression, bucky is basically a nomad, bucky works in a shop, but then he found steve, in any fandom at all, some spanish going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileenstorm/pseuds/eileenstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the accident, as he liked to call it, all he was doing in life was wandering from one city to another, getting some shitty jobs just to gather some money and keep travelling around. <br/>He happened to meet some people that made him want to settle down. One of them was Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For good

_How have I become what I am right now?_ He thought for the eleventh time today, to say the least, after a 12 hour shift and plenty of people to take care of, as Tony used to say. He got changed quite fast, even with his almost useless left arm and waited for some of his mates outside, rolling a cigarette. There were little perks of working with 30 people, like the beers that came afterwards with some of them, the golden team, as they liked to call themselves. Other people weren't as cool as they were, obviously.

 

"About time, you guys" His eyes lit up and he half smirked when he saw Bruce laughing with Natasha and Clint coming after them. She was always great to have around when she smiled but she had been moody for the past week, too much work to do and so little time nor will to do it. Summer was coming, after all, and with it all the tourists that wanted to buy some stupid souvenir from one of the most visited cities in the country, not letting them enjoy one another as much as they would like, even if was what they payed them for.

 

"Sorry to disappoint, buuuuut I'm meeting a friend who is coming from the US and we want some time alone to catch up" Clint passed him by, winking at him for no reason at all and waved goodbye without turning around.

 

"Rude!" He shouted. "Where from the States?" Some curious eyes stared at him, but none of them said nothing, they weren’t used to him showing an open interest in anyone.

 

“You can ask him tomorrow, he’s joining us for lunch” Clint barely looked sideways as he shouted back and disappeared through the door.

 

“For a moment there I thought you would have invited yourself” Natasha smiled at him but both her tone and eyes were serious. She was always good at reading people and he was no exception at all. After what happened 5 years ago he was quite reluctant to getting to know new people, not only because he was an introvert since birth but because he had no need to pretend not to avert those curious glances at his arm, all the people willing to ask about the scars that run across his skin, from almost the tip of his fingers to his left collarbone. That’s why he was always around his workmates, the ones that were actually concerned about it just asked him to know what was all that scarring about and some others just didn’t care or even didn’t realize at all. They had no need to delve unceasingly into those kind of things, they only focused about the present and his well being in that moment, just as he did with them. He couldn’t be less preoccupied about their friends’ past, not if they didn’t ask him to be.

 

He could have been having some vital answers to all his spiritual questions at last if it wasn’t for the green eyes that stared back into his soul, bringing him back to the present.

 

“You’re too perceptive for your own good, Nat” He tried to be bitter about it but some fondness slipped in his voice. Sometimes he wanted to put an arm around her shoulders and ruffle her hair but he knew better, even if she was so cute when worried about some of them.

 

“Can you two, like, stop the staring game?” Bruce joked “It’s getting old” Only when Natasha started walking to the exit Bruce turned at him “You know it’s normal to be interested in someone who is from where you are, right?” His gaze also held some concern, but he tried to sound casual.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, I know I’m terrible at socializing but is it that obvious?”

 

“Well...It’s not easy for everybody but there’s no shame in being unable to, you’ve turned better than we expected when we first saw you here, barely speaking our language and with that permanent grumpy scowl you got going over there”

 

“I guess you’re right. Appreciate you guys doing the effort “ His left eyebrow lifted, he knew he nailed his resting bitch face and judging Bruce reaction he was right. “Just get going, I need those beers” he palmed his shoulder as they kept walking.

 

After a couple of hours and some -too many- beers, his eyelids started to feel heavy with all the tiredness that slowly crept back at him. He was having a great time so he pushed his luck and payed for one more round. He apologised and went to the restroom for a second and just when he got back, with his hands full of cold pints he noticed two more guys standing in their table. Squinting a little he recognised one of them, ash blonde, not as tall as himself, well built body and heavy laughs but by what he could see of the other one- which was not a lot because he was being introduced to Nat with the classic cheek kissing- he was as tall as himself but even bigger. He had no problems with his body, _thank you very much,_ but what he saw in that stranger was too much. He realised he was staring and standing still and as he hoped no one noticed him ogling like the creep he was, he made his mind and started pacing to their friends.

 

When he got there, barely some seconds later, he placed all the drinks on the table and nodded to Clint in what he supposed was a sympathetic way, trying not to stare too much at the stranger there. He actually didn’t even blink in his direction which was kind of rude, so he cleared his voice and tried to introduce himself when all the words left his mouth as soon as his eyes reached those baby blues, sparkling in curiosity.

 

“Hey there, I’m Steve” Was he blushing? Sure it was because he was kissing Nat a few seconds ago and it had nothing to do with him. Before he could even say a word, all he could think about was how wrong he had been. This guy...Steve, was taller than him, just some inches but enough to feel his gaze staring too much at his red and wet lips. When he started to feel his ears turning red by his own stupidity -thank God his hair was long enough to cover them- he half smiled and forcing himself to leave his gaze from Steve lips he tried to sound coherent introducing himself.

 

“Hi. James...Bucky. You can call me Bucky. Everybody calls me Bucky” Really smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...First of all, I tried to put a lot of myself in Bucky here. I hope you guys don't find him (us) tedious. Also, this is for my workmates who are the fucking best, just as this guys up here.   
> I'm not native english so I'm sure this is full of mistakes... ^^' Sorry about that, I try my best! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!   
> I appreciate any feedback (good or bad) hahaha


End file.
